When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four
by KylaJune18
Summary: What happens when four friends have been through more pain than they can handle more heartbreak than anyone should have to take but what happens when another set of friends falls in love and tries their hardest to love the girls as much as they can but what if it's not enough a Rizzoli and Isles Grey's Anatomy and Criminal minds crossover
1. The Groups

_When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four_

_Rizzoli and Isles_

_Criminal Minds_

_Grey's Anatomy_

_Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia_

_In this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek_

_Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia_

_Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston_

_Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico_

_They were sitting on a bench breathing heavily just having got finished with their run it has always been a group thing just Jane Prentiss and Callie but in the last two months Angela Jane's mom started come along she was eating healthier too but still loved to cook big for her family she was looking a lot younger and healthier as well. They had just finished running ten miles they all had got up at six in the morning to start it was now 7:30 they all had to go and get ready for work._

_"Man that was a great run we should hit the gym with Ma later"_

_"I don't know Jane this case has been kicking our ass and Cavanaugh is wondering why it isn't wrapped up by now"_

_"You girls still haven't wrapped up that case I told you that's why you need a different job it's been weeks and your still chasing after the same killer who could be chasing you"_

_"It's okay Angela they will find the killer quit worrying your head off now I got to go a surgery is calling my name"_

_"Okay bye see you later they all hollered"_

_On the other side of town_

_"Haha I have never seen bass move that fast even though he can't really move fast since he's a tortoise Maura why haven't you been feeding him"_

_"I have JJ or I thought, wow these cases have been keeping me busy lately that I might not have feed him"_

_JJ phone rings "hey mama g"_

_"Hello my ladies it seems you both are wanted for a case and me as well since as hotch says I'm going too so get your young beautiful asses down here_

_"We will after we call Arizona"_

_"Oh yay tell her I said hi"_

_"We will bye"_

_"Bye"_

_"JJ while you were on the phone I texted Arizona because I tried to call and when she doesn't answer that means she's in surgery but you have to hurry and get dressed or hotch will not be happy with us"_

_Arizona wasn't in surgery she was at home making very big decisions about her life she couldn't stay in Quantico she had to many bad memories and so did her friends that's why she was going to ask them to move with her when they were done with their case but in the meantime she did have to get to work._


	2. Moving to Boston

_When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four_

_Rizzoli and Isles_

_Criminal Minds_

_Grey's Anatomy_

_Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia_

_Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek_

_Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia_

_Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston_

_Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico_

_By the way I do not own any of these characters_

_"Rizzoli Prentiss why the hell hasn't this case been solved yet"_

_"Because Cavanaugh all our leads end up dead or just disappear now get off our asses were doing the best we can this isn't an easy one"_

_"Rizzoli you better watch your tone if this isn't solved in three days its going cold and that's the end of this discussion got it?"_

_"Yea yea whatever"_

_"Detective Prentiss?_

_"Yes boss"_

_"Why does he have to be such an ass?"_

_"Why are you so grumpy this morning?"_

_"Nightmares"_

_It had been three years since Hoyt but Jane still had nightmares she suffered more than anyone well her and Prentiss, Prentiss had seen Jane at her lowest but after awhile Jane quit mopping and being sad and got her job done she had amazing friends and family but it was days like these she just wanted to shut everyone out and scream._

_The case in Nevada, New Mexico was gruesome it had been 5 women with their stomachs cut out their unsub had been a white male 35 years old who had lost his mother to child birth the crew never wanted to see anything like that ever again but knew they would experience worse horrors than this and that three of them almost lived a horror themselves._

_Arizona had called and told them that she wanted to speak with them when they got back Penelope knew she could hack the blondes computer history but she would never in any way do that to her best friend so after they unpacked they headed straight over._

_"Hey what's up?"_

_"Hey pg, maur and jay"_

_"So no joking around what you want to talk to us about?"_

_"Well I'm moving I thought about it for awhile and I just can't stay in Quantico not after all that's happened and I was wondering if you guys would come with me if not I understand but I have to"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you sure maur?"_

_"I can't stay either in fact I was planning on moving to Boston but I'll go wherever you're going"_

_"That's so great I was plan on moving their too"_

_"We're coming to"_

_"Are you both sure?"_

_"I can't sleep in my bed without getting afraid anymore I'm so afraid of this city and you don't know how many times me and JJ have stayed up 72 hours straight its been a lot in the past 6 months"_

_"So it's settled were moving to Boston"_


	3. Just Arrived

_When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four_

_Rizzoli and Isles_

_Criminal Minds_

_Grey's Anatomy_

_Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia_

_Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek_

_Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia_

_Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston_

_Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico_

_By the way I do not own these characters_

_I'm jumping 3 months ahead because they had to get transfers and all that good stuff by the way JJ Maura and Penelope all work together in the BAU but Maura is still a Pathologist and Penelope is a computer genius and JJ is an Agent and we all know what Arizona does_

_After three long months the women were ready to move the had all got transfers Arizona was going to be working at Mass General and JJ was going to be working with Swat for the BPD and Penelope was going to be BPD technician and Maura was going to be homicides chief medical examiner they couldn't wait to start their new lives._

_"Detectives"_

_"Yes Cavanaugh"_

_"I just got confirmation the women will be here in 3 hours please make them feel welcomed their far from rookies"_

_"Is that why swat's here?"_

_"Yes Rizzoli"_

_"Hey swat what you know about your new girl?"_

_Swat: "Not much but her record is impressive take a look"_

_"Damn ya'll got a good one"_

_Three hours later_

_Penelope: "I can't believe were here"_

_Maura: "Let's get our stuff their expecting us soon"_

_JJ: "Calm down you two we just landed"_

_Arizona: "should be a blast they'll probably hate us because we're from out of town Boston's real picky with that"_

_They pulled up to BPD despite what Arizona said she hoped everyone liked them especially her friends because this is where they would be working. They walked in an officer was at the front desk they asked him where they needed to go he told them top floor and to the left everyone was waiting for them this made Maura nervous even though she had friends when she has to meet a lot of people she didn't know it frightened her_

_They had got on the elevator and reached the top floor and took a left when they entered the room there were quite a few people the swat team was the first one to notice_

_Swat: Hey everyone its the newbies and our newest team member_

_JJ: Hello my name is Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Maura Isles Dr. Arizona Robbins and the computer genius Penelope Garcia_

_Angel was what I thought when I first heard her speak I needed to see her face but everyone was crowded around so me Jane Angela and Callie waited in the back till it cleared out but when they came face to face with us I knew we had all falling in love even Angela and I didn't know she liked women_

_Emily: Hi I'm Emily Prentiss and this Det. Jane Rizzoli Dr. Callie Torres and our computer geek/chef Angela Rizzoli_

_"Hey"_


	4. Falling and Denying

_When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four_

_Rizzoli and Isles_

_Criminal Minds_

_Grey's Anatomy_

_Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia_

_Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek_

_Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia_

_Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston_

_Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico_

_By the way I do not own any of these characters_

_Jane's POV:_

_She wasn't just beautiful she was gorgeous and she had just took my breath away she had dark honey curly colored hair her eyes were a emerald green it was like I saw all her pain but she masked it well she was dressed to perfection and couldn't no one tell her otherwise I knew I had to have her in my life and not for the here and now I had to have her for forever Dr. Maura Isles just stole my heart and soul and I will willingly give it to her._

_Angela's POV:_

_I have never questioned my sexuality I knew I thought females were extremely beautiful but this woman Penelope Garcia was my personal angel she had stole my heart completely she had blonde hair with a turquoise streak in it she had very light brown eyes and omg she had glasses this beautiful woman was everything I needed especially after frank but she didn't look easy to when over that's okay because she'll be worth the challenge._

_Emily's POV:_

_The angel had a face and her voice did nothing to prepare me for what stood in front of me she was blonde and had the most beautiful bluish-grey eyes I ever seen my heart jumped out of my chest I couldn't speak at first but then I remember I had to introduce myself and the others but she was making it hard to breath my mind body and soul craved her after the introductions they left but I stared after her long after they were gone_

_Callie's POV:_

_No real words can describe Ms. Arizona Robbins she had me I would be the biggest fool in the world if I let her get away but I wasn't and by the look on all my friends' faces they had the same determination as me we would definitely be talking about this later my heart had a name now Arizona but before you know it it would have a different last name and that would be Torres._

_JJ POV:_

_No no no this cannot happen I can't let this happen we just moved here 4 hours and 30mins ago damn it Emily Prentiss with your smile and your voice ugh you know what I'm just going to be professional she will be my friend nothing more than that but this is wrong and I refuse to let her tear my heart out its had enough damage on its own_

_Arizona POV:_

_Callie I will admit is a beautiful woman but we can never happen if anything did then it would be one time but that won't even happen she will break my heart I see it now I know my friends may have feelings but they won't fall we learned our lesson last time we won't make the same mistake twice_

_Maura POV:_

_Physiologically she is a very beautiful specimen she has a very great bone structure but emotionally what I feel is unacceptable and there are many reasons why humans can feel emotions but if you can't explain what you feel then scientifically it's not an emotion there for my conclusion is what I feel is not real_

_Penelope POV:_

_All my life I'm use to online and MMORPG's but she makes me feel like he use to before the incident that occurred so I jumped back into my own little world that's it maybe if I stay in my own little world she won't follow me they said she was a computer genius but not as smart as me I'm sure no one competes to the great Penelope Garcia_


	5. time to work

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

They were at Emily's house they all sat in silence with a smile on their face even Angela who was in the kitchen cooking Emily was going to talk to them about what happened when they sat down for dinner and it was a good time to because tonight they were having gnocchi the best Italian meal there is.

Emily: Ok guys I know what happened at the station we all fell in love even you Angela which is weird because neither of us knew you liked women in that way so I think you should go first and explain everything

Angela was nervous she didn't know what to tell the girls especially her Janie but when she looked up she was surprised to find a smile on Jane's face maybe she won't hate her so much maybe then they can all come up with a plan to woe their women

Angela: Well I've always liked girls from high school on up but as you know I married frank because if I didn't the church would frown upon me and my family and I didn't need that I needed the churches help but later found out they wouldn't support me at all they were on frank's side every single time from when the kids were born to even recently when he left me I was down at the bottom I thought he loved me I was proven very wrong when I told him about me liking girls he was furious so I knew too well how mad about that he was I never brought it up again ever but I've always loved women their so beautiful to me of course I like guys too so you can say I'm bisexual isn't that what society calls it but your right Emily I am in love and but we can't just jump right in we have to be patient and woe them the Rizzoli Prentiss and Torres way were Boston born and breed and if we want these women we'll have to be their friend but just know if anyone I mean anyone hurts my little geek I will hurt them worser than anything they can imagine just warning you guys now just in case you have to arrest me.

Jane and Emily start laughing

Jane: Hey what's wrong cal?

Callie: Nothing I just want to know who we all fell for

Emily: Jennifer

Angela: Isn't obvious

Jane: Dr. Maura Isles that is a women with class and she carries herself professionally she has a great smile and I will do anything for her I never thought I would get married I never thought I would find a women I would want to settle down and have kids but she does she makes me sit and smile she makes me lose my concentration she even makes me almost forget about Hoyt and that is something in itself

At the Isles Estate they were all sitting down thinking trying to find some way to tell each other what happened and to prove to them they weren't going to fall for it at all

Garcia: How can she do that just one time and she makes me forget about things and like the world centers around her well I for one your technical genius is not going to fall for it

Arizona: I know right like wow your beautiful but you can't come into my life and mess it up of course I'll be your friend that would be harsh if I wouldn't but I can't do this tonight not when my first shift is in…. shit 4 hours

JJ: guys calm down okay they don't know they just want to be friends and what happened in Quantico stays in Quantico forever we will never tell anyone that and plus I made Hotch seal that file all four of our files okay so no worries

Maura was quiet why couldn't she stop thinking about Det. Rizzoli she couldn't be nice to her she would ruin everything Maura has worked to keep under control while Maura thinking this the other girls are thinking the same

Emily and Callie are half Italian and of course Jane and Angela are Italian but I hope there are people reading this because this is my official first story and I want it to be really good but hey I love only constructive criticism not rude and hateful criticism so thanks and keep reading


	6. Say what you need to say

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

The next morning instead of going running Angela had set the girls up to go to yoga why Jane didn't know but she went along because if her mom could endure their 10 and 20 mile runs she could go to maybe 2 or 3 yoga classes. Once they got their a male yoga instructor greeted Angela he told her they had four new girls and they should be out of the changing room soon so Angela found her group a spot in the back she knew the four new girls would be in the front of them so she made sure they all had enough room when the changing room door opened angela couldn't believe it, it was their girls she saw her group blush and they all came and gathered around her.

Jane: Ma did you know they would be here

Angela: no I swear Janie I mean they look like the type to work out but yoga no

Emily: I believe you; you were just as shocked as we were

Callie: what are we going to do? Their just staring

Jane: to be honest just act normal

Emily, Angela, Callie shrug and say ok

The girls are walking their way to get on their mats Angela's crew is talking about anything and whatever else they feel like talking about

Angela: girls I just thought about something the cheesiest pick up line is how's the weather

Jane, Callie, Emily start dying laughing that was to hilarious

The girls in the front were trying not to laugh

Emily: Ma where the hell did that come from

Callie: yea mama Rizzoli that was just too damn funny

Angela: well I saw this cute redhead and I was trying to think of pick up lines and that's one I thought of

Jane: Ma you're better off with just saying hi look well help later tonight because I think that redhead has three daughters and we want in

Angela: Thanks girls

In the front Penelope Garcia was very pissed and she didn't know why she was confused but she was going to make this redhead disappear she looked over and her friends we're equally pissed

In the car all the girls were laughing

Jane: Ma that was fantastic but how did you come up with a plan so fast

Angela: Jane these girls are fragile we need them to go through each and every emotion we have to show them we don't just want them for their looks we want them for who they are but it all starts with friendship show them if they don't want us like that yes it will hurt but we won't leave them for a minute

They all sat quietly after that she was right we had to build trust because they all agreed this was going to take some time these weren't just any kind of girls these were their futures and they had to prove that to these women or they might as well give it all up now

In the car across town the girls we're heated

Maura: oh I didn't know they drank coffee over here I thought it would be to expensive but never judge a book by its cover right?

Arizona: oh hey I haven't had my coffee this morning and neither have any of you let's go get some

Penelope: yes let's

JJ wasn't dumb what her friends were doing they all wanted to see these attractive redheads she was just as pissed as they were she would choke a bitch if they got anywhere near Emily omg what the hell was happening to them

When they walked in they automatically saw them even though it was pretty packed and they saw four women standing around the both only one was redhead the others were blonde oh hell no they saw a booth that was to seats across from them on the other side they knew they could see and hear what was going on they had to know what they saw in these women so they went and sat down

Callie: where did you hear that we wanted anything to do with you?

Jane: yea look you're very beautiful and we've known you for a long time but our hearts are on different set of blondes

Angela: and I love redheads but I would prefer if she became a redhead but blonde is more beautiful I think

Emily: with bluish-grey eyes

Callie: and curls

Jane: and dresses like a professional

Angela: and she has to have a bit of color like turquoise blue

Emily: Callie I prefer straight blonde hair

Jane: my blonde has to be a honey color

Callie: like autumn

The women that was at Angela's booth left and they left too they had said what they needed to say for now but that wasn't all they had planned but work was calling all their names even the girls who were sitting at the other booth quiet their hearts racing and smiling with joy they never knew it had


	7. Climbing the ladder

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

Today was the day Jane would meet their new medical examiner she had asked if she could meet them down their Jane was ready she was nervous but ready she was going to really get to know Maura Isles and not just as the doctor she knew in the BPD she had comp because a woman like Maura everybody wanted but she didn't want Maura to pick them so she had to try really hard she wouldn't give up till the end and she knew this because of what happened before they all decided to leave.

Officer: hey doc you got a boyfriend?

Dr. Isles: no I don't

Officer: you want one? If so I can give you my address and we can talk aaaall night

At that moment Jane turned around and punched him so hard is lip got busted and his nose started to bleed

Jane: don't ever talk to her like that she is a doctor and most importantly a woman and if any of you I mean any of you say what he just said in any shape or form I will have your damn badge is that fucking clear?

All the officers: yes

Jane: dismissed

Jane: I am so sorry about them and I deeply apologize for my behavior in your morgue I just hate guys like him and what he said made me very upset I usually have a good handle on my anger but to be honest I don't feel bad for what I did he's a piss off shit and by the end of the day he won't have a badge

Maura: That is fine I just wasn't prepared for what happened and I agree what he said was completely unprofessional but thank you Det. Rizzoli for standing up for me but I must get back to work

Jane: wait can you and your friends come to dinner at my family's estate tonight at 8 please we just want to be you guys friends and making friends is kind of hard and we can show you all the hotspots please Maura

Maura: I would have to talk to them but I'm sure we all would be delighted

Jane: ok here's my number call and let us know if you're coming

Maura: Thank you and have a nice day Detective

After Jane left Maura quickly picked up the phone and called her friends they all agreed to go they realize they were just trying to be nice they did need friends and this bunch didn't seem like a bad group they just would have to find away to make their intentions clear they were not looking for relationships

8 O'clock

JJ and her group were so nervous they didn't know why just as they were about to knock on the door a car pulled up and out stepped Jane, Callie, and Prentiss

Callie: why are ya'll just standing out here

Arizona: we just got here we pulled up just a few seconds before you did

Jane: oh well come on my ma's inside

Prentiss: were glad you accepted our invitation

JJ: thanks we just really needed to make friends

Jane: that's cool "Hey ma were all here"

Angela: in the kitchen I'm setting up my new firewalls and codes

Prentiss: what version

Angela: you won't believe it but I got the new 7.3 firefox firewalls

Penelope: no way how is that possible

Callie: oh Angela she is a master on the computer people don't know how much dirt we got on them because of Angela she is amazing and I'm telling you that password aint easy and even if it was it would create a bug in the other hackers computer she's too smart

Penelope: I'll say but uhm may I see your computer?

Angela: sure

Everyone watched in silence as Penelope began to start typing some things in and next thing you know she was In Angela's computer and personal files everyone cheered even angela

Prentiss: that was impressive I bet Angela could find your personal diary

Penelope: I don't have a personal diary

Jane: yes you do it's in the hackers hand book

Angela: oh hush you all are just as smart

JJ: really what can they all do?

Angela: well Janie here can tell how to beat you in chess after your first three moves Prentiss can decode puzzles and understand riddles and callie can tell what's wrong with somebody by just one look she also see things inside that most people even pathologist can't find

Maura: wow that's impressive so how high is your IQ's?

Jane: 170

Callie: 165

Prentiss: 175

Angela: 165 as well

Arizona: wow that's impressive you don't seem like it why have lower jobs then?

Callie: Because it's what we love to do

Angela: enough talking time to eat I made my Nona's famous lasagna and a vegan side for Penelope

JJ: how did you know she was vegan?

Angela: she just seemed like it plus at the café she stayed away from the meats

Penelope: oh

After dinner they had a great time they learned things about each other, they laughed and went out to see all the hotspots and sights JJ and her group were afraid at first but when they got to know the other girls they saw they were honest, comfortable telling them anything and seemed like a true family they weren't afraid to stick up for what they believed in and JJ and them seemed to make them understand they weren't ready for any type of relationship except being friends and that was all. They all went home around 11:30 and Angela offered them to run in the morning they all agreed this was going good and maybe one day the girls would open up a little more


	8. Maybe It's Ok

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

I want to let people know why I made Angela bisexual well because I've never seen a story like mine and plus I was tired of her always being with men ever wonder why she was so accepting of Jane in stories I read well to me it all made since and Penelope her and Derek her and Kevin was just tiring so I made my version of everything I've read and watched plus later I'll bring in some of my characters and they wouldn't really work if Angela wasn't so on with the story

When we went home we were extremely tired they were so different from us but I liked that they were calm and relaxed and made you feel protected we had never had that in our lives especially with our team after the incident men just became something we didn't trust but that's what made this scarier we trusted people again something I didn't see happening for a long time and yet they were in our lives making us smile and laugh and joke around but the one who stood out to me was Callie Torres that woman had a beautiful smile and the personality of a god she made me think and not just when I'm alone but when were at work and tonight and when I try to go to sleep she is becoming a mandatory part in my life and maybe that's not a bad thing.

I decided to hack her page and start a chat just me and her no chat sites just two hackers having a conversation so I sent YOU INVADED MY SPACE WHO ARE YOU? She quickly sent back her hacker name which I thought was cute I AM TECHNICALGODDESS WHO ART THOU?

ITALIANHACKER: why are you in my domain TECHNICALGODDESS

TECHNICALGODDESS: I was looking for someone so actually this is my domain

ITALIANHACKER: it's me lol I gt you that's for figuring out my codes which I changed by the way

TECHNICALGODDESS: haha well if it isn't my new computer buddy why are you up this late

ITALIANHACKER: I was looking for a goddess and now that I found her I'll meet her here at lunch break and 5:00 when we get off

TECHNICALGODDESS: well ok then

She was becoming my favorite pastime and before you know it I would have her heart even if I have to wait until the world stops I'll always wait for her

My head hurts not because I had a bad time no because the only thing up there is Emily Prentiss that woman with her brown short wavy hair and sexy dark chocolate brown eyes she had me I knew what this feeling was but I couldn't let this happen she agreed hell they all agreed that relationship wasn't important but having friends was and so I knew that it would be awhile before we would even acknowledge what this was but as far as I could tell she was in no rush she was being gentle and patient and too understanding maybe when I feel like loving again but not right now not for quite awhile but one thing is for sure Emily Prentiss is the most sexiest thing that's walked this earth and I would be a fool to deny that.

Me and Maura had so much fun we talked and she was being a talking Google but I loved it I loved her she was nowhere near my type but she made me smile like the Boston Red Sox just won the baseball championship she told me all about bass her turtle wait tortoise she's had him since she was a little girl she told me about being adopted what she liked to do then we talked about me but we never could stop looking in each other's eyes when I looked I saw her pain and confusion I saw the battle she was fighting within herself it was the same look I saw in all the others too not just her's whatever was going on with them scared me but angered me I was scared they would leave but angry because they were hurt it upset me more with maur my special nickname I gave her in my head but I knew one thing she was the love of my life I was in love with her and nothing could change that not even her trying to be professional


	9. Take action

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

Jane/Maura, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia, Prentiss/JJ

Today at lunch I knew we needed to woe them because if we just kept being understanding we would never get anywhere with them these four women needed us and we needed them so I grabbed my partner and told my ma and Callie to meet us at the Italian restaurant I had come up with a plan everyone knew when Jane Rizzoli wanted something she got it she wasn't going to force anything but she was going to push really hard to get her Maur and be damned if someone told her otherwise she knew her crew felt the same way that's why she knew this was a perfect plan

Callie: so what's this emergency about?

Jane: we need to woe them the other way now

Angela: what I thought we were taking our time?

Jane: we were but I notice if we keep going this way they'll never be ready we have to show them how much they mean to us or do ya'll want to be stuck in the friend zone forever because I'm not

Emily: your right these women need a big push once we give them that we can woe them and we have money we need to do something with it

Callie: Jane had me when she first talked so I'm in

Angela: me too no matter how rational I try to be I just can't keep sitting on the sidelines and I damn sure aint about to sit there years from now

Jane: so it's settled it's time to work

They all nodded their heads jane knew the big push she was going with it was one that was going to probably get her slapped and kicked out but not before Maura gave in just a little bit

Angela's plan was flawless her beautiful blonde was going to be speechless she just had to hack into a few things first

Callie was no fool Arizona was going to be hard but pushing things that weren't meant to be pushed was her specialty and her woman was going to get the push of her life

Oh JJ you don't even know what you're in for you will fall in love with me by the end of this month and that's a promise

Down in the morgue

Jane: hey Maura can I talk to you when you're done?

Maura: uh sure detective have a seat in my office give me a few seconds to clean up

Jane: will do

Maura didn't know what Jane had planned but something was different her heart was picking up speed she was shaking she hopped jane wasn't going to confess her feelings

Maura: Jane what di…

Before Maura could finish her sentence Jane had attacked her lips she couldn't fight it she was kissing back hungrily like she needed Jane her whole life she put her hand under janes shirt and around her torso pulling her close janes hands on her hips it felt so good but something in her screamed stop when she realized what was happening she pushed Jane off

Maura: what are you doing? Why did you just kiss me?

Jane: because I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same

Maura: no I don't Jane you must leave and please don't talk to me for awhile

Jane didn't hesitate she walked out with confidence it was only part of her plan Maura was in for a lot of surprises

In the parking lot

Garcia was walking to her car she was deep in thought she hadn't realized that she just opened her car door without putting her code in until she was about to buckle her seatbelt that's when she looked over and saw the new software Angela had but she also saw Angela in the backseat

Garcia: how did you figure out my car code?

Angela: it was easy actually but that's not why I'm back here

Garcia: then why are you?

Angela: because I have something to tell you I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same way but you want me to be your friend sit on the sidelines well I have been waiting for you all my life and now that you're here I can't let you get away so with that said… (Angela leaned up and kissed her and got out the car before Penelope can register what just happened)

Garcia: oh lord I'm in trouble

At the hospital on the 3rd floor

Arizona should have been worried when Callie hadn't talked to her all day but she knew that Callie was the main doctor so she was always busy but she didn't expect to get pushed in a closet her back against the wall her hands in the air and someone kissing her like their life deepened on it she couldn't see who it was all she felt was their hands but she knew it was a woman and she was kissing back her hands grabbing the bottom of the women's shirt and just as quickly as the woman came she left but there was a note in arizona's hand that said (falling in love with you was the best day of my life and loving you is all I'll ever do) Arizona knew that the woman was callie and she knew she was in trouble

At JJ's house

She didn't go in today she just wasn't feeling it plus swat wasn't needed but when she heard her doorbell she should have just stayed in bed because when she opened the door there was a man that said deliver for her she thought it was just a bouquet of flowers the man was holding but when he brought them in and 15 more like it she knew Emily was at fault but what came after made her headache seem like a wimp compared to the making out her and Emily did they started at the front door and ended on her couch when Emily got off her she walked away not one word just walked away with a card that said our love is eternity

The women just don't get it these are the four most stubborn women I know on TV they get what they want and that's that


	10. Not gonna lie

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

Jane/Maura, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia, Prentiss/JJ

When her friends got home JJ was deep in thought how dare she yes she may have feelings for Emily and yes she gave in just a little and yes Emily got up before she could push her off but still Emily couldn't just push her like that she wasn't ready at all and she thought Emily understood that out of all people but it seemed like Emily wasn't the only one who pushed certain buttons because when her friends got home all she heard was the door slam three times and the last one was really loud oh shit what happened today?

JJ: what's wrong?

Penelope: what's wrong! Hmm let me guess idk the fact that Angela hacked into my car told me she was in love with me kissed me and took off I thought she understood when we said we weren't ready when I said I wasn't ready and the worse feeling is I'm hoping she does it again ugh I am not ready for angela guys and it's not because I don't feel the same you guys my scars and what happens when I do decide to tell angela what if she leaves I'm not scared to admit it that the hurts worse than what they ever could have done I don't want to lose her later on too

JJ: yea I know the feeling gar I really do

Maura: when janes around I try and think logically and professional but I can't when she's around my heart rate speeds up my train of thought goes out the window and when she smiles it makes me even weaker and I won't lie when she goes all badass it turns me on more than it should but even then she had no right to do what she did even if I did like it

Arizona: what did she do?

Maura: she told me she had something to talk about but as soon as I walked in the room she kissed me and if jane kisses like that I will never have a good train of thought because that's all I was thinking about all day how rough but passionate it was just like jane

Arizona: Callie pushed me into a closet and made out with me like we were in the bedroom and not at a hospital I was so wet and horny that after that I just left and drove around for an hour I told one of the nurses but I came back before my shift was over which reminds me why are you two home so late?

JJ: give them a break we all had kind of a hot and horny day

Penelope: is that who all these flowers are from and pray tell what Prentiss did

JJ: well we made out at the door and somehow got to the couch but before I could say stop or think clearly she was up and leaving and I guess that's what's bothering all of us that we didn't make them stay and talk to us and we talk to them because to be honest I want to open up to Emily but my past is scary and every time I think about it it hurts but I want Emily Prentiss more but I'm not ready yet does that make sense

Arizona: yes it does we all want this so bad but our scars aren't ready to heal yet and let me tell you all I want to do is hide she makes think about marriage and kids and I'm definitely not ready for that at all I guess we just have to keep our distance you know

Everyone: yea we know

This chapter was short but I kind of had to let you in their heads we are about to know what happened in Quantico and what are our Boston girls up to and my characters their coming soon too I hope people are reading this and if it's good let me know if you don't like let me know too but don't be harsh about it


	11. Chapter 11

When Our Broken Hearts Found The Friendship Of Four

Rizzoli and Isles

Criminal Minds

Grey's Anatomy

Pairings: Jane/Maura, Prentiss/JJ, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia

Is this story they come in groups Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela Jane and Prentiss are homicide detectives Callie works at the hospital and of course Angela cooks but she is also a very complete computer geek

Jane doesn't know Maura and Callie doesn't know Arizona and JJ doesn't know Prentiss and Prentiss also doesn't know Garcia

Jane Prentiss Callie and Angela: Live in Boston

Maura JJ Arizona and Garcia: Live in Quantico

By the way I do not own any of these characters

Jane/Maura, Callie/Arizona, Angela/Garcia, Prentiss/JJ

In prison

K: we will get them back

G: they belong at our side doing what we say

W: that bitch when I get my hands on her she will remember where her loyalties lie

M: guys calm down and be patient once we get out of here we will get our women and whatever else we want

JJ'S Dreams

Her breathing rough and hard she's cold she tries to move but the only thing that will is her head her legs are spread opened and tied her hands tied above her head her back and head is killing her she can taste blood and she's naked then there he is his face above her's and he whispers in her ear scream for me…

JJ wakes up screaming and sweating choking on air trying to calm down but ends up crying… why did this happen to me?

In the morning on her way to work JJ stopped and got an extra large cup of coffee she didn't go back to sleep after her dream and she needed to stay focus swat had a big drug bust coming in and she needed to be ready but what she wasn't ready for was Emily and the mood she was in was not a good so she prayed that Emily stayed away so she could think she really didn't want her bad mood to affect what Emily thought and actually she really didn't care she was in a whirlwind today and not a very good one when she got into work she was still in thought but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Maura….. Holy shit maur looked horrible worse than she did and then she remembered when she had a nightmare so did the other three but Maura's was always worse

JJ: hey maur

Maur: don't call me that (when she turned around she saw JJ), oh JJ I'm so sorry I didn't mean

JJ: how bad this time

Maur: horrible I felt his weight and smelled him I felt the sting of the drugs I saw his eyes and hands I saw the room ugh JJ it was horrible

JJ: I know M I know

PG: hey

JJ: omg you look horrible

PG: yea well not a great not but you know that

Maur: yea I know how it can be

PG: maybe you should go find Jane and just let her hold you because I'm headed to Angela just for coffee and to talk but not about that I was sick after my dream I really don't want to relive it out loud

JJ: you know what that's a great idea they really want to be there but keep it at friend level but maur just hug her

Maur: I will thanks I'll see you guys at lunch

JJ and PG: Bye and see you

At the Prentiss Estate

Em: hey Jane what's wrong

Jane: what's wrong? I don't know maybe I had a dream about hoyt and this time Maura was the other woman and he was hurting her I woke up feeling sick so I'm in a shitty ass mood so no one better not fuck with me today I mean it Em

Em: okay

Angela: good morning girls

Jane: hey ma what's wrong?

Angela: frank called me last night wanting to get back together which if I refuse I'll be an outcast with the church because were technically still married by law but I refuse to get back with him he's a drunk and he only wants me because I'm rich now

Callie: WHAT THE HELL NO ANGELA YOU'RE NOT GETTING BACK WITH THAT FUCKING BASTARD

Jane and Emily: Callie calm down

Callie: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN JANE I HAD TO FUCKING PICK YOUR MOM OFF THE FLOOR WHEN YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL AND WAS AROUND WHEN FRANK WAS ABUSINIG HER I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM IF HE EVER COMES NEAR ANY OF US ESPECIALLY ANGELA

Jane and Emily: wait! Abuse?

Angela: Janie, Emmie please don't get upset

Emily: don't get upset no of course not I'm calm about being one of the last to know something about this

Jane: we got to get to work let's go ma

Jane was very upset she was hurt her mom out of all people would keep something like this from them she just wanted Maura so when she arrives at work she goes straight down no words need to be spoken Maura and jane need the same thing Maura is the first to make contact and she hugs jane so tight and jane hugs her just as tightly back both of their demons getting the best of them

Can you figure out what happened to JJ, Maura, Penelope, and Arizona and who the guys were and what they did why didn't angela tell jane everything I know people are reading but I want to know what you think also sorry this one is pretty short I'll try and make the next chapter longer so thanks


End file.
